Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń VII
Powitani tajemniczymi słowami Plutona, Dante i Wergili wchodzą do czwartego kręgu piekła, w którym cierpią dusze ludzi chciwych i rozrzutnych. W piątym kręgu poeci spotykają potępionych za gniew, zazdrość, pychę i pesymistów. 1 „Pape Satan, Pape Satan, aleppe!" — :Zaryczał Plutus ze swej chrypłej krtani; :A On, wszystkiego świadom: „Niech cię ślepe 4 Strachy nie zwodzą — mówił — bo szatani, :Choć wielką mają władzę, nie przekażą, :Byś nie miał zstąpić z tych skał do otchłani". 7 Potem do wzdętych gęb zwrócił się twarzą, :Wykrzyknął: „Zamilcz mi, wilku przeklęty. :Sam w sobie żrej się zaciekłością wrażą. 10 Wara koniecznej drodze czynić wstręty; :Życzą jej w górze, gdzie nad nieowładną :Zgrają wziął pomstę niegdyś Michał święty!" 13 Jak jednym razem zwiną się i padną :Żagle, skoro maszt przełamie się w połu, :Tak padł złośliwy potwór; a my na dno 16 Czwartego zatem zstąpiliśmy dołu, :Głębiej się drążąc w bolesne dziedziny, :Co wszystko świata złe mieszczą pospołu. 19 O Sądzie Boży! Mogłżeby kto iny :Skupić tak razem przeliczne męczarnie? :Przecz nas tak sieką nasze własne winy?... 22 Jak nad Charybdą fal spienione psiarnie :Ławą wypadną i na siebie skoczą, :Tak się w tym lochu tłum na tłumy garnie. 25 Liczniejsze, niźli indziej, tu się tłoczą :Zgraje i, wyjąc, wszystkiej piersi mocą :Ogromne głazy przeciw sobie toczą. 28 Prąc, wpadną na się, potem się obrócą :I cofną, w groźnym wciąż łając pomruku: :„Po co wstrzymujesz?" — „A ty piszczysz po co?" 31 Tak po pierściennej drogi ciemnym łuku :Z obu stron dążą na kres przeciwległy, :Śród ciągłych obelg i głazów postuku. 34 Zaledwie swoje półkole obiegły, :Znów się wracają zgięte kształty cieni: :Więc łzy współczucia rzęsę mi obiegły. 37 „Mistrzu mój — rzekłem — jak się lud ten mieni? :Z kościoła przyszli czy z klasztornej celi :Owi na lewo, wszyscy podgoleni?" 40 A Mistrz mój na to: „Wszyscy oni mieli :Umysł tak kosy za ziemskiego trwania, :Że w dóbr rządzeniu miary zapomnieli, 43 Co łacno z psiego wysłyszysz łajania, :Gdy się na krańcach przeciwnych odwiną, :Dokąd ich zbrodnia przeciwna pogania. 46 Owi, co nagą łyskają łysiną, :To kardynali, papieże, kapłani, :Grzesznego chciwstwa obarczeni winą". 49 Więc ja: „Mistrzu mój, tuszę, że w otchłani :Rozpoznam kogoś z gromady nikczemnej :Tych, co są taką winą pokalani?" 52 A on mi rzecze: „Szukać trud daremny; :Pozacierany w bycie ladajakiem :Kształt ich twym oczom i tu będzie ciemny. 55 Na wieki tłuc się będą onym szlakiem, :Aż dzień ostatni wszystkich odmogili: :Tych łysków i tych z zamkniętym kułakiem. 58 Że źle dawali i że źle dzierżyli, :Raju nie dojdą, na wieczne poswarki :Skazani, jako w tej oglądasz chwili. 61 Patrz, synu, jaki bierze termin szparki :Mienie, fortuny dziecię, co dlań ludzie :Ustawną pracą wysilają barki. 64 Ot, wszystko złoto, jeszcze skryte w rudzie :Lub już dobyte, nie ulży strudzonej :Duszy, ażeby odpoczęła w trudzie". 67 „Mistrzu, w tym jeszcze chcę być pouczony: :Fortuna i jej dziwne kołowroty :Czym są, że piękny świat tak wzięły w szpony? 70 A on mi na to: „O głupie istoty, :Nieświadomości i nieuctwa dzieci! :Posłuchaj, że cię wywiodę z ciemnoty: 73 Ten, czyja wiedza blask najwyższy nieci, :Stworzył niebiosa i tych, co je wodzą :Tak, że część każda każdej cząstce świeci, 76 A światła wszędy równo się rozchodzą; :Podobnie ziemskim blaskom, ziemskiej doli :Nadał mistrzynię, która za swą wodzą 79 Znikome dobra wciąż obsyła w kolej :Z ludów na ludy, z rodzin na rodziny, :A której ludzki rozum nie zniewoli. 82 Jeden szczep rośnie, gdy drugi w perzyny :Pada, jak losem władczyni przyniesie, :Której sąd skryty, by wąż pośród trzciny. 85 Próżno wasz rozum jej przeciwić chce się; :Ona przeziera, roztrząsa, rozstrzyga, :Jak każdy inny Wied w swoim zakresie. 88 Ciągle jest w ruchu, nigdy nie ostyga, :Z koniecznych przyczyn nieodmiennie chyża :I stąd tak często dola dolę ściga. 91 Oto fortuna, której: »Winna krzyża!« — :Woła niejeden, zamiast sławić raczej, :I krzywdzącymi słowy ją poniża. 94 Lecz ona, szczęsna, ucha dać nie raczy :I między innych pierwotworów grono :Błogosławione swoje biegi znaczy. 97 Na większą litość gotuj teraz łono: :Gwiazdy, co wzeszły, gdym wyruszał, nisko :Już stoją, a nam żmudzić zabroniono". 100 Tuśmy przecięli doliny kolisko :I ponad źródłem wyszli, co się pieni, :Padając w ryte swym pędem łożysko. 103 Woda w nim czarna, lecz krwawo się mieni; :Za czym tą nową drogą w głąb pieczary :Szliśmy, mętnymi nurty prowadzeni. 106 Ta smutna struga brzeg podmywa szary, :Jadem ziejący i w bagno rozwlekły, :Styksem nazwane; gdym w te zakamary 109 Rzucił spojrzenie, ujrzałem ociekły :Błotem ogromny lud z nagimi ciały :I z twarzą srogą, jakby z gniewu wściekły. 112 Już nie rękoma na się uderzały :Duchy: nogami i piersią, i głową; :Zębami siebie darły na kawały. 115 Tu dobry Mistrz mój rzecze do mnie: „Owo :Ci, których w świecie złość przemogła licha; :I to wiedz pewnie, że tam, pod osnową 118 Mokradła, równie mnóstwo ludu wzdycha; :Gdziekolwiek okiem rzucisz po przestrzeni, :Poznasz po bańkach, które nurt wypycha, 121 Brnąc, jęczą: »Smutkiem byliśmy karmieni :Na lubym świecie, który się weseli :W słońcu; gnuśnymi dymy napełnieni, 124 Więc smutek żre nas w tej błotnej topieli!« — :Tak odzywają się w bagnie bełkotem, :Co zajękliwie pluska im z gardzieli". 127 Okrążyliśmy moczar wokół potem, :Z prawej dół mając, a z lewej wybrzeże, :I poglądali na ciekących błotem, 130 Ażeśmy przyszli pod jakowąś wieżę. Piekło 07